L'ultime connerie
by Elwaen
Summary: Quand un évennement de la vie courante nous pousse à revoir notre ligne de conduite, les conséquences ne sont pas toujours celles attendues, et les amis du Survivant sont sur le point de s'en rendre compte.


_Je dois vous avouer un truc : ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je n'ai pas posté ici, que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour d'aucune de mes histoires et je ne sais pas si j'en ferais un jour. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais cette histoire, finie, sur mon ordinateur et donc là voici, pour vous._

_bonne lecture  
Elwaen_

Il n'ont jamais su ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Et j'en viens encore à me le demander moi même. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Ce soir j'ai fait l'Ultime connerie.

Tout a commencé dans la Grande Salle, un midi comme les autres. Les élèves étaient plus bruyant les uns que les autres, les professeurs discutaient en surveillant vaguement ce qui se passait. Moi, j'étais tranquillement assis à ma table. J'étais pas plus visible qu'un autre, voire beaucoup moins. Personne ne me voyait jamais. Mais j'avais pris l'habitude, cela ne me dérangeait plus. En fait je m'ennuyais à mourir. À ma droite j'entendais Hermione Granger, nouvellement préfète, qui râlait encore contre les jumeaux Weasley qui vantaient les mérite de leur nouveau gadget. « Raagh, mais quelle connerie ils ont encore inventé. » avait-t-elle dit. Cette phrase fut pour moi un déclic... Et moi ? Moi que personne ne semblait vraiment voir, moi que ma cicatrice masquait plus que mes propres lunettes masquaient les yeux verts hérités de ma mère. Quelle connerie pourrais-je inventé un jour ? Je me souviens avoir repousser mon assiette ce jour-là, chose qui effraya mon meilleur ami. Il s'est alors penché sur moi et m'a murmuré au creux de l'oreille « Oh vieux, ça va ? ». Ce à quoi j'avais répondu avec un grand sourire : « Oui parfaitement. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée. ». Et pour une idée c'était une sacrée idée.

L'envie de faire des conneries dignes des Weasley ne venait pas d'une recherche de moi-même, ni même dans le but futile de prouver quelque chose. En fait, mon projet se basait sur un concept très simple : rattraper le temps perdu. Depuis toujours, ce sont les gens qui gravitent autours de moi qui décident de ce que je dois faire, de ce que je vais faire, du comment, du pourquoi, du tout. Je ne suis pas réellement moi, mais l'image d'un jeune adolescent sans vie propre à lui-même. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de me défaire de ces liens qui me manipulent, de ne plus écouter ces voix qui me bercent le soir. Non, désormais, _Je_ suis Harry Potter !

Laissant en plan les autres, sans rien leur dire, je suis monté dans la salle commune pour y attraper mon sac. Je bondis sur mon lit et fermai les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangé**.** Il fallait tout mettre en œuvre de façon à ce que ma vie me revienne enfin. Revenir en arrière pour mieux repartir, comme une sort d'élan, de tremplin pour le futur.

Pour commencer, il me fallait une idée. Mais pas une simple idée, que les jumeaux auraient pu avoir, ou même les maraudeurs. Ce que je devais trouver, c'était _l'idée_, celle qui ferrait qu'on allait se souvenir de moi pour toujours. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour qu'on oublie le Sauveur, le Héros, et que l'on voit enfin en moi l'adolescence qu'on m'a volé.

La première phase allait se dérouler l'après-midi même, alors que nous avions Potions. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour les potions, et à cet instant, j'en ai tiré profit. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue était entré sans un mot, le visage sévère et avait inscrit au tableau, à l'aide d'une craie ensorcelée, les consignes du jour. De sa voix traînante il avait alors persiflé un sordide : « Vous avez une heure et demi pour réaliser cette potion. Pas un mot. Page 194. ». Ignorant son regard assassin qui était devenu habituel ces dernières années, je m'étais levé et avais pris dans la réserve les ingrédients nécessaires. Une fois à ma table j'ai jeté un autre coup d'œil sur la potion du jour. Je n'avais regardé que les ingrédients sans prendre le temps de lire ce que j'allais rater.

**__****Solution de Force**_  
__Temps de préparation__ :  
1h30  
__Identification__ :  
De couleur bleu intense, cette potion dégage une odeur de sudation  
__Ingrédients__ :  
Eau – ½ de gallon d'eau ferrugineuse – 1/10 de gallon de sang de salamandre – ¼ de gallon de jus de grenade – 10 onces de poudre d'ongles de griffon – 5 onces d'herbe de perse – 10 onces de poudre de lune – 5 onces de raclure de morve de taureau – 4 scories de pouzzolane (environ 0,15 once la scorie)  
__Effet__ :  
Accroit la force de celui qui la boit.  
__Préparation__ :  
Faire chauffer l'eau et l'eau ferrugineuse. Y ajouter la moitié du jus de grenade. Ajouter le sang de __salamandre goutte par goutte. Verser le reste du jus de grenade. Ajouter les scories de pouzzolane. Patienter jusqu'à ce que la mixture ai une couleur verte prononcée. Tourner la potion trois fois __dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Broyer la raclure de morve de taureau avec l'herbe de perse et les ajouter au mélange. Laisser cuir durant 20 minutes minimum. Saupoudrer la mixture de poudre d'ongles de griffons. Lorsque la potion atteint une couleur bleu foncé, ajouter la poudre de lune après avoir tourné 6 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Laisser cuir jusqu'à obtention d'une potion de couleur turquoise._

Je me souviens avoir sourit. Elle promettait d'être amusante cette séance. Tranquillement, j'ai allumé le feu sous mon chaudron et ai jeté sans attendre la majeur partie des ingrédients dans la cuve en cuivre roussi. La chaleur les avait ramollis et quand il ne restât plus qu'une hideuse pâte noirâtre au fond du chaudron j'y ai versé les eaux, puis tout le pot, l'emballage compris, de sans de salamandre. La mixture avait alors pris une teinte verte kaki qui ne présageait rien de bon, et pourtant j'ai ri.

J'ai ri en voyant la fumée s'élevait au dessus du chaudron. J'ai ri quand ma potion eu pris feu. J'ai ri quand je me fis presque tuer par Rogue qui m'accusait de tentative d'homicide général, d'attentat chimique. Oui j'ai ri aux éclats. Parce que c'était drôle les potions. On pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait, jouer à l'apprenti sorcier – ce qu'en somme j'étais. Rogue m'a carrément jeté en dehors du laboratoire en me retirant un nombre incalculable de point et en me promettant des retenues jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité et au-delà. Là encore j'ai ri.

J'ai alors attendu dans le couloir en bouquinant. Je crois que c'était mon livre d'histoire de la magie... Je n'avais rien d'autre sous le coude. Mes amis sont alors sortis de la salle de classe avec des regards étonnés et légèrement inquiets. Hermione a attendu que je me lève avant de me demander d'une voix paniquée : « Mais, enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Je lui ai souris, à elle et à Ron et puis j'ai simplement répondu :

Je sais pas. Mais c'était marrant. Non ?

Marrant ? Tu te moques de nous ? C'était une connerie, rien de plus.

Justement... »

Ce jour-là ils ne m'avaient pas compris. Pas plus que les suivants d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain nous sommes allés nous balader dans le parc. Comme c'était un dimanche, nous n'avions pas cours. Je me souviens de l'air frais qui fouettait nos visages sans que l'on s'y cache. La saison avait été froide et un retour à la fraîcheur faisait du bien. Nous nous somme assis au bord du lac, sous le même arbre où les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Nous somme restés ici à bavarder de tout et de rien, profitant du temps clément. Puis il y eut ce petit bruit venant du lac. Un bruit clair et court de clapotement de l'eau. En mettant ma main en visière pour me protéger les yeux du soleil j'ai vu une sirène, ou deux, qui jouaient au loin, presque au niveau de l'horizon. Une idée germa dans mon esprit à l'instant où je les vis plonger dans les profondeurs du Lac. Je me suis alors levé et j'ai commencé à ma dévêtir, lâchant d'une main négligente mon uniforme dans l'herbe. Sans me soucier de ce qui m'entourait, je suis mis nu et me suis avancé vers l'eau. Hermione et Ron avaient lâché un glapissement de surprise et tentaient de me résonner, comme quoi l'eau était trop froide, que j'aillais attraper une saloperie, qu'il y avait des bestioles pas nettes dans le Lac. Personnellement, j'en savais plus qu'eux étant donné que la dernière fois où je suis allé dans le Lac, j'étais conscient. Alors qu'eux roupillaient paisiblement. Je me suis retourné et je leur ai lancé un grand sourire avant de sauter dans l'eau. La température m'a frigorifié sur l'instant mais je suis tout de même resté. J'ai nagé pendant au moins vingt minutes, sous les cris de mes amis. Mon comportement devait commencer à les inquiéter, je crois, mais je ne vivais que pour moi. Et pour faire chier le monde. Et c'était marrant. Alors j'ai ri.

J'ai ri quand les strangulots m'ont attrapé par mon entrejambe pour m'attirer vers le fond. J'ai ri de leur mine déconfite quand Hermione m'a sauvé. J'ai ri de l'inquiétude grandissante qui se lisait dans ses yeux. J'ai ri quand McGonagall est venue me chercher en hurlant. J'ai ri quand elle a manqué de s'évanouir en me voyant nu comme un vers. J'ai rien de l'incompréhension de Ron et j'ai ri quand j'ai éternué parce que je m'étais sérieusement enrhumé. J'ai ri aux éclats en écoutant les remontrances de l'infirmière. J'ai manqué de m'étrangler dans ma Pimentine tant je riais en buvant.

Ron et Hermione m'avaient attendu dehors. En sortant de l'infirmerie ils se sont presque jetés sur moi.

« Mais t'es fou. On t'avait pourtant prévenu...

Je sais, Mione, t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Tu en es sûr ?

Mais oui je te dis. Regarde, un coup de Pimentine et hop.. je suis sur pied en un rien de temps.

En fait, poursuivit Ron, ce qu'on essaye de te dire, c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

J'ai alors souris de toutes mes dents avant de serrer mes meilleurs amis dans mes bras en soufflant.

Faut pas... mais c'est gentil à vous.

N'empêche c'était vraiment une connerie.

Je sais.»

Ce soir-là, ils ont eu peur pour moi. Comme les soirs suivant d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage nous a encore laissé copier bêtement le livre. Bien évidemment c'était d'un ennui et surtout parfaitement inutile. Au moindre geste, le crapaud se mettait à hurler : « PAS DE BAGUETTE ! » ou encore « SILENCE ! ». La bonne humeur était au beau fixe dans la salle. Mais l'air était trop lourd pour éviter l'orage. Je sentais ses yeux globuleux me fixer avec trop d'attention pour me retenir. Ma petite baignade naturiste de la veille avait fait le tour de Poudlard en un rien de temps et je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle en ait eu vent. Peut-être l'équipe professorale avait-t-elle tenu à ce qu'on me surveille de près. Quoiqu'il en soit j'en avais marre, et j'avais surtout mal à la main à force d'écrire. J'ai alors laissé ma plume tracer autre chose que des lettres qui se collaient les unes aux autres. Petit à petit, un dessin pas très catholique était apparu sur mon parchemin. Bien évidemment, Professeur Crapaud ne m'avait pas loupé. Elle s'était levée et s'était approchée de ma feuille. Elle avait rougit de fureur en voyant ce que j'avais fait pendant son merveilleux cours. On la voyait dans de fâcheuses positions avec Rusard. De sa main potelée elle m'avait arrachée mon parchemin, et en bon enfant de chœur, je lui ai répliqué vivement.

« Ce parchemin est ma propriété. Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de me le prendre.

Son visage aurait presque éclaté si elle avait contenu sa rage plus longtemps.

Comment osez-vous ? Je vous surprends en plein acte de provocation, de plus sur du matériel scolaire, à insulter le corps enseignant...

Mais enfin... ce n'est pas le corps enseignant que j'insulte. C'est juste vous.

Que... QUOI ?

Encore que je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je n'ai fait qu'idéaliser votre pauvre vie merdique.

Hermione s'étrangla sur place tandis que toute la salle se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Votre vie est merdique, professeur, reconnaissez-le. Aussi merdique que votre cours. Aussi merdique que votre tête. Et aussi merdique que ce putain de dessin porno.

Mr P...

Oh, ça va, la ferme. Vous voyez pas que vous pourrissez l'ambiance ?

RETENUES, tous les soirs, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et estimez-vous heureux que je n'aille pas voir le directeur.

Et pour qu'il dise quoi ? Que je suis un adolescent comme les autres ? Que me rebeller contre l'autorité fait partie de ma nature ? Vous perdez votre temps.

DEHORS. TOUT DE SUITE.

Ah, enfin... je n'osais plus l'espérer.

Et sur ces mots je suis sortis en remerciant mon cher publique adoré. Puis j'ai claqué la porte. Et là, j'ai ri.

J'ai ri de la tête d'Ombrage qui regardait mon dessin. J'ai ri des cris de rage que j'entendais derrière la porte. J'ai ri des rires retenus que j'imaginais. J'ai ri quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Ombrage parce que je riais trop fort. J'ai ri quand elle est partie chercher McGonagall. J'ai ri quand ma directrice a tout mis sur le compte d'un délire chronique due à ma baignade dans le Lac. J'ai ri quand elles ont commencé à m'engueuler pour me faire taire. J'ai ri ouvertement quand Ombrage s'est faite désarmée pour avoir tenter de m'attaquer. J'ai ri aux éclats en pensant que Rogue n'apprécierait pas que je ne vienne pas à ses punitions.

Mes amis m'ont retrouvé dans la cour de métamorphose, à dormir sur un banc. Hermione était encore furieuse et Ron cachait mal son sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris vieux, mais pour une fois je ne me suis pas ennuyer pendant son cours bidon.

Ne l'encourage pas, Ronald. Ses cours sont déjà suffisamment médiocres pour que l'on se permette de les saboter.

Mais enfin, Hermione, reconnaît quand même que ça a mis de l'action.

Je ne peux, en effet, pas nier que je me suis un peu moins ennuyer. Mais tout de même, nous avons nos BUSEs à la fin de l'année. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des...

Conneries ?

J'avais anticiper la fin de la phrase avec brio.

Exactement. Et tu passes tes journées à en faire. Tu cherches à prouver quelque chose ou quoi ?

« Ou quoi »

C'est malin... »

Ce matin-là, mes amis étaient perdus. Comme les matins suivants d'ailleurs.

Il y a parfois dans la vie, des moments où on se demande pourquoi on a fait telle ou telle chose et pas une autre à tel ou tel instant, en se disant que ça aurait pu être plus simple si on l'avait fait. Et puis on ouvre les yeux, après quelques minutes de doux rêve, et on se rappelle alors que la Vie ne se vit qu'une fois et que quoiqu'on fasse, on ne sera jamais satisfait. Moi j'ai décidé de ne pas regarder en arrière, car trop de choses m'y attendait. J'allais de l'avant, armé de mes œillères, et j'affrontais la Vie quand elle se décidait à venir.

Je devais le reconnaître, j'étouffais dans le château. Toute personne qui me connaissait assez savez que ce n'était pas normal. Pour moi Poudlard avait toujours été le lieu de détente idéal, le foyer que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais ces derniers temps, l'ambiance était trop lourde. Les attaques de mangemorts se multipliaient, et tout le monde se tournait vers moi le lendemain. J'entendais les murmures dans mon dos. Ils pouvaient bien essayer de se cacher, je les entendais, je voyais leur regard accusateur sur ma nuque à chaque Une sanglante. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? Pourquoi tous me regardaient l'air de dire : « Où étais-tu ? Qu'attends-tu pour nous en débarrasser ? ». Mais moi je ne suis pas un super héros. Je n'aspire pas à la célébrité comme certains se complaisent à le rapporter. Non moi j'aspire à vivre une vie d'adolescent normal. Moi je rêve de râler contre mes parents parce qu'ils m'écrivent trop souvent. Je rêve d'avoir quelqu'un qui me verrait comme je suis et non pas comme le Survivant, le Sauveur, L'Élu... . J'ai sacrifié une grande partie de ma vie à combattre le Mal alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je n'ai pas choisis d'être celui qui devra l'affronter en duel à mort. J'ai envie de vivre. Je n'en peux plus de survivre, de tourner dans cette cage, cette prison que le Monde s'amuse à tisser autours de moi.

Je n'avais pas pu entrer dans la Grande Salle. C'était le coup de trop. La gazette annonçait encore une attaque. Toute une famille avait péri, des élèves avaient perdus des parents, des frères et sœurs, des amis... des proches d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et une fois encore c'était sur moi que la faute retombait. Leurs regards s'étaient tous dirigés dans une glauque harmonie vers moi. J'étais pétrifié, je ne pouvais soutenir tous ces yeux. Espoir, Pitié, Rancoeur, Haine, Tristesse, Compassion. Cette débauche de sentiments, tous armés contre moi me terrifia encore plus. Délaissant mes amis j'avais fait demi-tour et m'étais mis à courir à travers les couloirs. On me regardait passer, on me regardait encore et encore. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de m'en demander plus que ce qu'on demanderait à Neville, ou Luna. Je voulais vivre ma vie normalement, rattraper le temps perdu, rattraper les conneries que je n'avais pas pu faire.

Mes pas fuyaient les autres, cherchaient la paix. Je voulais voir ma mère, la serrer contre moi comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Je voulais qu'elle me protège. J'ai donc été là où j'aurai été le plus proche d'elle. La tour d'astronomie offrait un paysage radieux, mais trop de monde y passait. Je n'ai jamais été plus proche de ma mère que dans les airs, haut dans les airs. L'ambiance au château étouffante m'avais fait quitter l'enceinte pour aller dans le parc. Alors que je tournais en rond, que ma vision du monde que j'avais connu s'embrouillait dans ma tête, un cri animal attira mon attention. C'était les hippogriffes de Hagrid. Ils étaient tous là, en famille, jouant dans leur enclos, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Buck était morose, bien que revenu parmi les siens. Doucement, je pénétrai dans l'enclos. Je m'en voulu un instant de rompre leur moment de bonheur primitif mais complet. Buck me reconnu. Il se leva doucement, sans réelle motivation, et s'approcha de moi. Je posai une main faible sur son bec avant de le caresser. Je m'inclinai alors doucement, pour lui demander l'autorisation de le chevaucher. Il se baissa à son tour, me permettant de monter plus facilement. Je le sentis de revigorer sous moi, comme si chacun de nous offrait une nouvelle vie à l'autre. Avec un entrain nouveau pour nous deux, Buck se mit à galoper pour prendre de l'élan. Il déploya ses ailes que le soleil parsemait d'éclat argentés et se mit à les battre au rythme du galop. Doucement, ses pattes quittèrent le sol et le ciel se rapprochait de nous. Je sentais mes cheveux me fouetter le front sous la puissance du vent. Chaque fibre de mon être savourait la sensation de l'air glissant sur ma peau. Buck semblait se délecter également de ce plaisir coupable. De temps en temps il lâchait un cri de bonheur ou gobait des petits volatiles qui avaient le malheur de passer trop près de son bec. Je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression de vivre à fond, d'être normal. En un mot j'étais heureux.

Buck planait au dessus du lac, comme la première fois lors de ma troisième année. M'allongeant un peu plus sur son encolure pour ne pas le gêner dans son vol, je profitais pleinement de toues les sensations qui nous envahissaient. Je me fondais presque en lui. D'un geste souple et large, l'hippogriffe pivota et repris de l'altitude pour se diriger vers l'école. Un hurlement retentit alors que nous passions au dessus de la cour interne. Je lançai alors un rapide regard par dessus l'aile de Buck et vit Hermione, accrochée au bras de Ron au poing de le lui arracher, qui regardait dans notre direction.

« HARRY !

Mec, tu fais quoi ? Renchérit Ron, pas plus rassuré que la jeune fille.

La ferme ! Murmurai -je pour moi-même.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent détruire mon plaisir. Je voulais être seul, je voulais vivre et faire ce que je voulais réellement. D'une impulsion des genoux, je fis comprendre à Buck que je voulais qu'il reprenne de l'altitude, fuir loin d'eux.

Harry, reviens ! Tu vas te faire mal. C'est stupide !

Fais pas de conneries, Harry. »

Des conneries... j'en avais fait toute la semaine, alors une de plus, une de moins... . La vie semblait prendre tout son sens dans mon esprit. Plus je montais, délaissant le sol et ses contraintes, ses problèmes, sa merde. J'allais voir ma mère. J'allais vivre _ma_ vie, et non plus celle d'un pantin manipulé au gré des autres. Pinocchio a coupé ses fils, Le vilain petit canard devient un cygne... laissez-moi vivre. Buck accéléra encore. Doucement, je me suis redresser sur son dos, jusqu'à me tenir accroupis sur sa croupe en me tenant à son cou. Un nouveau cri retentit. Je suppose que Ron a ressortit ses multipliettes pour l'occasion, mais je m'en fichais. Je fuyais le monde des hommes, j'allai voir ma mère. D'une impulsion du pied, je m'élançais vers les cieux, plus haut que Buck ne m'aurait emmené. Je volais vers ma mère, vers la paix et la liberté.

« J'arrive... . »


End file.
